The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to common reference signals for multiple search spaces within a control resource set (coreset).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, or power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). In some cases, a base station may transmit control information to a UE in a control resource set (coreset) to configure the UE for communications with the base station. In such cases, it may be appropriate for the base station to transmit common control information to a group of UEs including the UE in a common search space (CSS) and UE-specific control information to the UE in a UE-specific search space (USS). However, the base station may have to configure multiple coresets in order to transmit the common control information and the UE-specific control information, which may cause increased signaling overhead in a wireless communications system.